fallout_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Commonwealth Minutemen
The Commonwealth Minutemen, is an Organised Army of Civilian's and Ghouls led by High General Nathaniel "Nate" Ramont, also known as the Sole Survivor. Previously Led by General's Mcgann and Becker, it wasn't until Nathaniel rebuilt the Minutemen at the Behest of General Preston Garvey, the Last Loyal Survivor of Colonel Holis Minutemen, that The Minutemen would go from a One-man Army protecting Civilian Refugees, to an extremely Capable Civilian Army. Following the Reformation of the Minutemen, General Ramont would write the Minutemen Codex, a Book with Segments written by People such as Ronnie Shaw, Preston Garvey, Piper Wright, John Hancock, Nick Valentine, and Curie. They Maintain At Least Three Military Outposts at every Settlement, with an additional Five Smaller Forward Camps, that act as a Training Ground for New Recruits and serve to Provide additional Security for the Settlements against Outlying potential Threats. They have Two Main Headquarters in the Commonwealth, the Original HQ was Fort Independence, more commonly known as The Castle, though is now more of a Symbolic Fortress than an Actual Headquarters, their Second more Active Headquarters is in the Settlement of Sanctuary, where General Ramont Lived with his Wife and Son Two Hundred Years before he Helped Rebuild the Minutemen. But the Settlement itself is more of a Non-Military Area, as the Minutemen operate from the nearby Water Treatment Plant and The Personal Bunker of General Ramont. History The Minutemen were a civilian militia founded as a result of the efforts by various small communities to protect themselves against the numerous threats present within the Commonwealth. Settlers armed and trained themselves and pledged to help defend each other. As the organization expanded, acquiring dividends in both soldiers and resources, they first gained recognition after successfully defending Diamond City from a super mutant attack in 2180. Upon gaining enough resources, the organization eventually assumed control of Fort Independence, transforming it into their main base of operations. Renamed as 'The Castle,' the group re-purposed a large portion of the fort into an armory; in addition, they erected a large radio tower in the courtyard to broadcast the signal for 'Radio Freedom,' a radio station with the purpose of notifying all members of the Minutemen about communities in distress. After operating for a significant amount of time, in 2240 the Minutemen were forced to abandon the fort, the reason being mirelurks suddenly assaulting the Castle with the intent to nest in and around it. Thinking it was a super mutant attack, General McGann locked himself deep into the armory behind a myriad of defenses. With this last-ditch effort to protect the armory from being entered, he effectively doomed himself to die by dehydration, a demise hastened by his consuming a fair portion of the bottles in a case of wine. Despite this, his act of defiance prevented the mirelurks from nesting within the armory bastion, preserving it well until the Nathaniel Ramont and Preston Garvey led a contingent of New Minutemen in clearing out The Castle and Later with the aid of Ronnie Shaw regained ascess to the Armory. The last leader of the Minutemen, General Becker, was killed at some point after his appointment/election as leader. Upon his death, the Minutemen began to experience internal strife, as the various groups couldn't agree upon a successor. The loss of the Castle only exacerbated the problem, and this disagreement on a new leader caused the political landscape to become incredibly fragile. The entire situation came to a head following the Quincy Massacre, many of the militias making up the group disbanding in disgust or turning to banditry, following the almost inevitable loss of popular (and its attendant material) support. Following the whole ordeal, only remnants of the Minutemen and their supporters remained. With the exception of Preston Garvey, one of the few survivors to escape the massacre and thus still loyal to the cause of the organization, the Minutemen had effectively ceased to exist as a cohesive group. The Rebuild and After Soon after escaping Vault 111, Nathaniel Ramont, also called the Sole Survivor comes across the Museum of Freedom under attack by raiders. He fights his way upstairs, where he are introduced to Preston Garvey, who is leading a group against the raiders. Ramont later meets with Preston who then invites him to join the Minutemen and the Minutemen Reformation soon starts. Throughout this Reformation, the Sole Survivor will be asked to lead the Minutemen and complete tasks to align more settlements with the Minutemen. Eventually, this will lead to Taking Independence, in which the Minutemen take back their former headquarters, the Castle. With all the Minutemen quests completed, new quests assigned by Preston Garvey will begin to cycle back through previously completed quests. This entails completing the same quests again. The Minutemen are benign as factions go, and will stay friendly to the player character should they ally with the Institute, Brotherhood of Steel or the Railroad. However, the Sole Survivor can opt out of any of those factions and work specifically with the Minutemen for the main quest. Upon completion of The Nuclear Option, soldiers from the army will patrol the Commonwealth's military checkpoints. The Sole Survivor will occasionally obtain the quest "Defend the checkpoint." This quest consists of mainly helping a Minutemen patrol defend a checkpoint against synth attackers, raiders, ghoulsor the Brotherhood of Steel, if hostile to them. Category:Organisations Category:Groups Category:Minutemen Category:Commonwealth Groups Category:Commonwealth Minutemen